


First Christmas

by desire_turns_to_ashes



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Happy Dirk, Post Season 2, silly little doodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_turns_to_ashes/pseuds/desire_turns_to_ashes
Summary: Dirk enjoys his first proper Christmas surrounded by friends.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been so long since I posted. I literally wrote this in a few hours today so if it's rubbish that's why. I just wanted to write something happy for our sunshine boy since everything I'm writing atm is FILLED with angst!!  
> Hope you like it. It's only short and sweet :D Enjoy Xxx

Dirk stared up at the lush green Christmas tree they had set up in the office. It still needed decorating and he was so excited to get on with it. He’d bought all the essentials, baubles, tinsel, lights, paper chains and of course the star for the top of the tree. He couldn’t wait. He clutched the star close to his chest. He had never been happier.

  Todd joined his side and smiled.

  “You ready to decorate this thing?”

  Dirk grinned at his friend.

  “I was born ready,” he said.

  Farah entered the room carrying a box of the ornaments Dirk had bought earlier. She placed them down in front of the tree and grabbed for a box of baubles.

  “Let’s get started,” she said, passing the box to Dirk. He put the golden star down in the box of ornaments and began breaking into the bauble packet. 

  “I have been so excited for this!” he said, catching Todd and Farah’s attention as they broke into their packets. “My first Christmas tree!”

  Todd and Farah stopped in their tracks. They stared at Dirk, shocked at the words that had just left his mouth.

  Perhaps they shouldn’t have been as surprised. After all he had spent the majority of his childhood inside of a CIA facility and the last fifteen years doing… god knows what. But even before his time in Blackwing won’t he have had a proper Christmas? Or did his parents not care for that? Did he even have parents? Was there anybody out there who even cared for him? What kind of parents would they have been to have given up their child to the CIA? Or to have not celebrated Christmas?!

  Wait…

  “Is this your first Christmas?”

  Dirk scoffed. He began to position the baubles on the tree as he spoke.

  “It is  _not_ my first Christmas, Todd! I’ve gone through… over thirty of them now… it’s just, this would happen to be the first time I’m celebrating it surrounded by friends and… people that… want me… around,” he said, drifting off into the recesses of his mind as flashbacks flooded his memory. 

  Thinking about it now, he’d never really had a childhood. He’s never celebrated this time of the year before. But he knew it was his kind of holiday. The hideous festive jumpers, buying gifts, or just… doing anything Christmas related in general, he would love it.

“Oh… I guess it is my first  _proper_ Christmas then,” he continued. 

  Todd laughed in disbelief and shook his head.

  “Well… that’s all going to change, starting this year,” Todd said. He clapped Dirk on the back offering comfort. Dirk was surrounded by friends now, and that was what mattered most.

  “Christmas! Every year at the agency from now on,” Farah added, smiling at her two friends. 

  Dirk grinned and laughed. He grabbed for the two of them, pulling them close to him for a hug.

  “Christmas at the agency!” he squealed, “I would love nothing more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Happy holidays!! <3  
> Hope you all have as wonderful a time as Dirk does!! Xxx


End file.
